Stay
by xPandaPearx
Summary: After a tragic accident, Charlotte DeWall is forced to pick up the pieces and move on, but she can't. Through everything she is forced to endure, she finds her only reason why she won't give up; Sirius Black. He was only a friend, nothing more, but she can't help but feel like he should be more. {Originally titled, "Real Horrorshow"; summary has been altered slightly}


**ONE**

Whenever I returned to Hogwarts each year with my twin sister, Ava, I always made sure to spend as much time as possible with her and our mutual friends. The group consisted of James Potter, Lily Evans, Sierra Baker, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, myself, and my sister Ava. We had all been rather close since our first or second year, and we were all going strong almost five years later, starting our sixth year.

The train ride had been rather dull, as I had only sat with Ava and a few other Gryffindors I didn't quite recognize. During the summer, we had received a letter from Lily stating that from now on, we wouldn't see each other until we got to the castle. I thought of it as creative and fun, while Ava dubbed it as 'unfair, and a bad idea that shouldn't be carried out'. I knew it was only because of Remus, my close friend and her boyfriend of almost three years. She hadn't seen him all summer, with the only contact being letters, and had become tetchy by that point. When we got off the train, I had to hold her arm to prevent her from running to find him. The short trip up to the castle in carriages pulled by thestrals was worse than the train. She couldn't stop running her mouth off about how she would hug and kiss Remus when she saw him, what she wanted to do with him while they had free time, and basically how she just wanted to see him again.

"I still can't believe Lily actually made us stay apart from each other! How could she not realize I haven't seen Remus in almost three months?"

I rolled my eyes, perhaps for the hundredth time. She was the one that didn't realize that the whole group couldn't see each other just yet, and that it wasn't just her.

"Ava, just shut up. One more word, and I swear, you'll be walking the rest of the way on your own."

She sighed, fidgeting a bit, then yawning. "Sorry, it's just been too long..."

I nodded and went back to looking out the carriage window, watching the scenery pass. I was grateful I couldn't see the thestrals; I hadn't ever lost anyone in my life yet.

All was quiet for a few moments until I heard a small voice speak.

"Do you think Remus misses me?"

"AVA! Stop! Just stop! I don't care about your relationship, so stop going off about it."

The others in the carriage,a girl from Slytherin and two boys from Hufflepuff, just exchanged looks of slight confusion. Since they weren't in Gryffindor, they weren't accustomed to our little 'disagreement'. On more than one occasion daily, we could be found arguing or wrestling each other over the stupidest things. A memory that really stuck out was when we were in our third year, and had each other in headlocks over who got the last chocolate frog mum and dad had sent us. When we finally broke apart, we saw that it was gone. We looked all over for it, but it had just... vanished. Later on, it was revealed that James had snagged it without us even noticing. Instead of being cross with him, it made us laugh and made us closer with him.

Ava must have noticed me smiling a bit. "What's so funny now?"

I shook my head a bit. "I'll tell you later."

She became quiet again, and the only sounds for the remainder of the trip, which was about ten minutes, was the quiet chatter of the Hufflepuff boys.

The second we pulled up to the castle, Ava was bouncing around in her seat, a grin plastered to her face. I decided not to be a bitch and spoil her happiness, so I stayed quiet. When we pulled to a stop, she was the first one out. I jumped out and ran after her, as she she had already began to head into the crowd to find Remus. Just as I caught up to her, I bumped into someone. They turned to face me, and it was none other than Sirius Black.

A grin came over my face as I hugged him tightly.

"Merlin, I missed you!" I murmured, feeling him nuzzle his face into the crook of my neck. To anyone who didn't know how close we were, it would appear as though we were a couple, finally seeing each other again. But we weren't, we were just friends. If they wanted to see some sort of mushy, lovey-dovey crap all they had to do was ask where my sister was.

When we finally separated, he had a smile on his face.

"It's good to see you again, Charlotte. I missed you."

I smiled back, kissing his cheek. "I missed you, too. Do you know where everyone else is?"

He shook his head. "No, and I haven't see-"

He was cut off by a high pitched squeal. We both turned, along with a few other startled students, and could barely see Remus and Ava kissing each other.

I shuddered, and pulled him in the other direction. He laughed.

"What, are you jealous that she's getting some action and you're not?"

I smacked him on the shoulder, but not hard enough to hurt him. "First, I'm not jealous. Second, if you meant what I think you meant, get your mind out of the gutter. Third, she's my little sister and I don't want to see her get hurt."

Sirius looked at me, a confused look on his face. "Aren't you two twins?"

I nodded. "Yes, but I was born first. She was born ten and a half minutes after me, so she's my little sister, and I'm her older sister."

"Well alright then... Anyways, Remus won't ever hurt her, he loves her to death. And he knows if he ever does, there will be consequences delivered by yours truly." He winked, and a small blush formed on my cheeks.

"C'mon, we have to find James and the others."

He nodded, and we went along. It didn't take long to find Lily, James, and Sierra. They all received hugs from us, and when it was time everyone headed inside towards the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast.

On the way there, I nudged Lily. "Were you having a civilized conversation with James Potter without any disagreements?"

She smiled and looked down. "Only because the toe-rag wouldn't leave me alone."

I smirked and nodded slowly. "Yep. Sure. Of course.."

"No, really! I'm telling the truth!" She exclaimed, blushing slightly.

"Like I said, sure." She huffed and stormed away from me, causing me to laugh. Sirius fell into step on my right, and James on my left.

"This should be an interesting year..." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, love?" James inquired.

"Oh, nothing." I responded. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**I don't own anyone besides Ava, Charlotte, and Sierra! I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it so far; I'll be sure to update at least once every few days, and I apologize in advance for any I'm sure to miss. Feedback is appreciated, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows. (And to whoever understands the movie reference in the title, you get a cookie.)**


End file.
